Deception
by Zayaz
Summary: M. AU after late 200s/early 300s manga. Everyone is captured by Aizen - Byakuya and Renji are put to the test and Aizen messes with their minds. AizenxRenji noncon ByakuyaxRenji con - flashblacks. Warning: has noncon, violence, blood. Oneshot. Yaoi.


**Title**: Deception**  
Characters**: Aizen x Renji (not really con) Byakuya x Renji (con, flashbacks) Aizen screwing with Byakuya's mind.**  
Rating**: R or NC-17 (sorta unsure). Non-con, con, violence, a lotta screwing with people's heads.  
**Length:** 4000ish**  
Spoilers**: You really need to know about Aizen's zanpakutou and the main chars in the arrancar arc. This is AU after the early 300s of the manga. Assumption is that Aizen has caught everyone. (yes, I have used this before)**  
Summary**: Aizen decides to play with Byakuya and Renji. Renji has flashbacks over his relationship with Byakuya during the torture. This was started by an fic request from Oreias from that really turned into its own demon. Sorry, Oreias, this prolly wasn't exactly what you were lookin' for.

**Big Notes (or ya ain't gonna get what the 'ell is goin' on):**

Aizen's FP POV – regular text.

_Renji's FP POV – italicized text_

* * *

I gave a small sigh of satisfaction walking through the jail. On the left were the women, on the right were the men. So many possibilities, it was hard to suppress the smile – this was not the time for smiles.

Each one in their individual cells, even Zaraki, was sitting in a state of shock, unsure of how they had arrived there. I had decided not to deal with the atypical reiatsu suppression bracelets and instead had a small glyph tattooed on each of their wrists, permanent marks of their loss of power and a symbol of their new status as objects. Of course it would take days, months, perhaps even years to convince their minds of that fact, but those would be months full of promise and enjoyment.

"Did any of you truly think that with your power you would defeat my Espada? A measure of arrogance, indeed. I assure you that the battle with Soul Society shall be short lived, you are not going to miss any chance for redemption." I watched bruised and beaten faces turn towards me and then look away. A woman was sobbing, which one I did not know nor care, my attention today was drawn towards two men.

I glanced at Ulquiorra and nodded. He already was made aware of my plans. Metal scraped against the marble floor, pulling Abarai out first, the redhead struggling against the tight grip on his wrists. Renji's shinigami uniform was in tatters, the tattoos on his chest exposed and beautifully dark against the whiteness of Los Noches. My small arrancar forced him to kneel, shackling his hands behind his back, his ankles to each other and then clipping the two restraints tightly together, causing him to strain backwards and support himself with his hands, pushing his hips and chest out for balance.

Next was Byakuya. He did not struggle as Ulquiorra walked him out, but I saw a flash of concern cross his eyes when he spotted his lover on the ground. Just a small glimmer before he shielded his feelings away behind his stony mask. He too was bound in a similar fashion, looking lithe and graceful even in the uncomfortable position.

"Bring them." I walked down the hallway and knew that Ulquiorra now had both men by the hair, dragging their bound bodies past the other cells, following my path.

--

_The bastard came into my cell a few hours ago._

"_Abarai-kun, how much do you love your Taichou?" A maddening whisper from a face that I just wanted to punch. And I would have if it hadn't been for the next damn breath in my ear. "Do you want to save your Taichou?" I wasn't that far gone yet – I got what he was trying to say. But I would be damned if I wouldn't get as much information as possible before saying 'yes'._

"_Save?"_

_The brown eyes that I thought I once knew now seemed to belong to a stranger as this new Aizen grinned at me. Like that damn Cheshire cat that Rukia had pictures of. "One chance, Abarai-kun. Soon I shall be taking you and Byakuya out for a bit of fun - and will either take my pleasure out on you both, on Byakuya or on you. Choose, or I will move over to Byakuya's cell and give him the choice."_

_Damn him._

"_Me." I felt a hand ruffle my hair. Bastard. I spat at him as he left and I only got a laugh in return._

"_Good boy, Renji."_

--

Ulquiorra had set up the room perfectly. Byakuya was chained to a wall, a few centimeters of give on his ankles and wrists, but still utterly helpless. Spread-eagled and naked his white flesh seemed to glow against the wall, beautifully accentuated by his dark hair. Renji was still bound on the floor, the strain of the bondage now causing his thighs and back to tremble, sweat pouring off of him. He had fallen into a full arch on the ground, painfully supported by the hands bound to his ankles.

I ran a finger down Renji's bare chest, parting the streams of sweat that flowed down his body. Bringing it slowly to my mouth I savored the taste of man, salt and fear – bittersweet.

--

_I couldn't lower my back or put my knees down or I'd dislocate my shoulders. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but now it was quickly approaching damn painful. Even with my body strained I felt his finger run down my body, cool flesh against my skin. Like the first time with my Taichou…_

_I was sick. I knew I was sick, but I went into work anyways. Kuchiki-taichou never gave an inch and I'd be damned before having to tell him I was staying home with the sniffles and a slight fever._

"_You are tardy once again, Abarai-fukutaichou." As usual those were the first words that greeted me. He never said 'good morning' like any normal Shinigami. I just stumbled into my office and sat down, looking at the mound of paperwork that always mysteriously appeared every morning. This was 'clean up week' where all the Divisions were supposed to get the backlog of forms filled out. That meant twelve hours a day of making sure every stupid 'i' was dotted and 't' was crossed. Stupid stuff when people could be training for this 'war' thing that everyone seemed to have forgotten about._

"_Sitting and looking at the paperwork will not complete it, Abarai-fukutaichou."_

_Did the man ever give up? I gave a very audible sigh, knowing it would tick him off, and set to work, dragging the pile closer and hunched over a bit, blocking his view of what I was doing._

_Hours dragged by. I was seeing double. Maybe I should have called in sick after all. But when I looked over at my Taichou I saw he was sitting as regally as ever, plowing through his admittedly much larger pile. I never was good at defeat – not on the battlefield and certainly not letting my Taichou finish up twice as much paperwork as me in the same amount of time. Now I put my will into it and grabbed my brush with a purpose._

_The hands on the clock kept moving and with a flourish I put down my brush and moved the last piece of paper to the side and noted with satisfaction that Kuchiki still had at least ten or so more pieces to go._

"_As you are finished, Abarai-fukutaichou, you may depart for the day."_

_I fought back a smirk and stood up to leave only to land suddenly on the floor next to my desk. Shit, that hurt. The dizziness came back with full force, I wasn't surprised, I should have gotten something to eat. Hell, I shouldn't have come into work._

_I _was_ surprised when Kuchiki appeared next to me with a gust of air that meant he had used shunpo. I was _really_ surprised when I felt a cool hand on my forehead and almost pulled back away from it, but then I saw the look in his grey eyes. _Concern_. _

"_You have a remarkably high fever, Abarai-fukutaichou. Why did you not call in sick?"_

"_Uh, I figured that you'd think I was avoiding paperwork if I called in. And I figured you wouldn't like it and give me some snarky response when I came in the next day." Oh shit, did those words come out of my mouth?_

_The concern dropped from the eyes immediately and turned back to their usual flat annoyance. "You 'figured' incorrectly. By coming in ill you not only have made yourself weaker, but most likely infected me and others in the Division." _

_He stood up quickly and with that sleek grace I admired (and could never emulate) and went into the small bathroom that was adjoining the office. I heard water running and he came back with a small white towel in one hand and held it out to me. It was cool and damp._

"_Put that on your head, your temperature is far too high. I will get someone from 4__th__ Division."_

_All this fuss over a cold? "Uh, it's okay Taichou. I'll head on over there and get patched up. It's not a big deal." I got up and blinked a few times. Yeah, I could make it. I felt my legs go again… or maybe I couldn't. And then my head hit something sharp and hard – the blackness came as a relief._

_I awoke to something cool touching my flesh. Opening my eyes I saw the ceiling, lamp, window. I was in the division barracks, my room. Looking down my prone body I saw… Kuchiki? I was stripped to the waist, a bandage was tightly wound around my head and I could still feel a dull ache. And my Taichou was … giving me a sponge bath? The cool grey eyes noticed I was watching._

"_A 4__th__ Division healer came by and gave a first stage healing to your head. You hit it on the desk the second time you fell. He also gave some medicine for your cold as well as instructions to keep your body temperature lower." _

_Oh._

_I was dizzy and lightheaded and had a pounding headache. But I knew one thing. I really liked Kuchiki's hands on me. I had never been a blushing, shy lover and had already met his bankai and survived. Either way, my damaged brain told me, there wasn't much to lose. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The expected stiffening happened as well as a small sound of astonishment that fueled my own desire. And then something out of a dream – he opened his mouth slightly, allowing my tongue to taste him as he ran his water-cool hand down my chest and stomach, making me quiver with delight._

_Unlike now. Now it was only pain. Searing pain through my muscles and body that seemed to make every thought hurt. I could see my Taichou's eyes - I could see the worry. I wouldn't break. I wouldn't give in. I owed him that much at the very least._

--

I ordered Ulquiorra to remove the tatters of Renji's clothing and was rewarded by the sight of his toned body. I had not seen him naked since he left the 5th Division where occasionally I saw him readying for the public bathing areas. He had developed his body further and the tattoo lines went down now into the hollow of his hips.

Smiling, I leaned over his strained body, pushing mine flush with his and reached back to undo the clasp that bound his wrists and ankles together. As soon as that pressure was gone he fell on his back and arms, his legs still folded under him, causing his thighs and hips to rise slightly. I felt his strong flanks and saw his breath bellowing in and out, catching each time I touched a different place.

Grabbing his inner thighs I squeezed as hard as I could, feeling the muscles give beneath my grip and hearing his sudden cry of pain. Digging my nails in slightly I raked down the smooth flesh, watching with pleasure as blood pooled to the surface. Wiping it up with my fingertips I went over to Byakuya and smiled at his impotent rage.

"Well, Byakuya, your subordinate is certainly an amazing animal." I touched the noble's cheek and he turned his head away quickly, but my fingers still left small crimson smears that seemed to accent his beauty perfectly.

"Lift his head so he can see." Ulquiorra knelt and lifted Renji's head slightly and tilted it to the right, putting it in his lap so Renji had a good view of Byakuya's expressions and body.

--

_My thighs were burning and I could feel the scratches stretch and tear with every breath, the skin too taut to take that type of abuse quietly. I stared at Byakuya. Just thinking about his name gave me a small flush of pleasure, even in these crappy circumstances. It was something personal, something we shared – our first names, given willingly. I watched his face subtly turn from rage to horror to a deep sadness. Without words I tried to comfort him, to tell him that I'd make it through all this and I did it for him and that we'd be together again._

_Together. After we had kissed that one day I guess I expected something more. I didn't get it. I should've known that a noble's version of a relationship would be different than my desire for regular rolls in the hay. Months went by where he courted me. Literally - _months_. Shit, I never went out on regular dates with any of my previous relationships – male or female. But Byakuya friggin' _courted_ me instead rushing me to his bed. I guess that's when I knew he was sorta serious about the whole thing. We went out to dinners and lunches. We discussed poetry and art – yeah, he actually then took the time to teach me about poetry and art so we could discuss it later on. And we discussed our pasts and our dreams for the future. Those were the best times. Usually happened at his estate after work and eventually I looked forward to the invitations - even though I never felt all that comfortable being in a place where a damn chair had more net value than me._

"_We should work on your bankai tomorrow."_

_I was surprised. Byakuya rarely took an interest in furthering my swordsmanship skills and during our time together in his estate he had never brought up anything remotely work related before._

"_Yeah, that'd be great!" My enthusiasm was real. _

_The next afternoon in Rukongai Forest I think I crammed in more learning than I had in years. Byakuya had dropped the arrogant 'no-matter-what-you-do-you-suck' tone and instead gave suggestions, which I took – of course. By the time he called an end to it I could really see the changes – my control was better, Zabimaru held together better, everything was better._

"_Thanks, Taichou. Uh, can we do this again?"_

"_I was assuming that we would do this at least twice or thrice a week, Abarai." Byakuya had sheathed Senbonzakura and we were slowly walking through the trees when he stopped and looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place behind his eyes._

"_Reciprocity, Abarai."_

_Okay, what the hell? "Huh?"_

"_If someone gives you something, you are expected to reciprocate."_

_Oh, that look was lust. He was _finally_ getting into it._

_"Anything you want in particular, Taichou?" Shit, I could play coy too._

_He had used senka to get behind me before I could blink and had pulled my back to his chest, licking and nibbling my neck as his hands ran under the top of my shihakushou. Feeling his mouth and hands on me felt so good and I knew my knees were buckling. After I was prone on the ground he proceeded to touch every part of me without moving a stitch of his clothing or mine – or granting any release. I shoulda known. That was undoubtedly one of the most frustrating days in my existence._

_This day was probably going to be chalked up as one of the most painful. I didn't look back at Aizen until I felt something cutting into my nipples. I looked down and saw small clips with sharp teeth biting into them, the pink flesh turning purple and red streams slowly driping down my sides. The aching turned into a throbbing pain that shot sparks through my body, every breath raised my chest and the damn clips would tug slightly._

"_Indeed, a beautiful animal, Byakuya." Aizen laughed and I watched Byakuya's face harden in unspoken rage._

_His hands reached down again and attached something to the clips - small pieces of heavy metal that stretched my already sore nipples even further with the clips as they pulled and tore on my flesh. I couldn't stop my eyes from squeezing shut or the groan of pain. A clatter of metal against marble – Byakuya…_

--

"Struggling will not aid your subordinate, Byakuya." It was amusing to watch that self-control slowly break. I had expected him to last a little longer than that – perhaps their relationship was deeper than I had anticipated. Either way, it would serve me well.

The gentle fingers of red running down tan flesh and bisecting black lines on the man in front of me was truly a sight to behold. He was still watching Byakuya, those candid eyes staring at his lover with so much agony.

"Turn him over, Ulquiorra." A quick jerk, a sharp cry and Renji was now on his knees, his head still in Ulquiorra's lap, the neck more strained now in order to have it face Byakuya. I could see his bound hands grasp the air futilely as he caught his balance. A small flick of fingers and his ankles were freed and moved farther apart. And now the movement from Byakuya started to become more frantic and I slowly turned my head to look at the noble.

"I see you do not like other people touching your things, Byakuya. I understand. I feel the same way." His grey eyes were beautiful now, brimming with hate and violence. The thing in front of me was interesting and something that would fill a temporary desire. Byakuya's crazed movements – those I could savor for years.

--

_I didn't want to think what I looked like now. It was almost easier on my back. With my hips in the air it felt worse and I just wanted to close my eyes until it was over. But I couldn't, Byakuya's gaze held my lids open. I watched him struggle. He was struggling for me. _For me._ Somehow, that made all this easier._

--

"And Byakuya. Did you ever take him like this? He seems built for it with the slender hips, firm buttocks and strong thighs. Does he not?" I brushed my fingers over each part of Renji as I talked to Byakuya.

"Stop." Byakuya had finally found his voice.

"Stop?"

"Stop doing that to him. Let him go. Take me instead." Byakuya's eyes closed and missed my smile.

"I will take you, Byakuya, never fear. Just not today. Today I am taking your subordinate because he asked me to." Ulquiorra's hand flashed over Renji's mouth at my glance. He would not tell his Captain the more… subtle details of our arrangement. The shock in Byakuya's eyes was apparent.

"Your _boy_ appears to have quite deep and varied emotions. He was quite adamant a few hours ago about me taking him, even when he had alternate options. He can recognize power, Byakuya, and he bends to it." Not a lie, a distraction. And my reward was a glorious glow of betrayal coming from the stoic noble.

--

_No. No! NO! I tried thrashing under Aizen's grip on my hips, but without reiatsu my moves were stopped before I could show any resistance, his reiatsu pushing me towards the floor. Ulquiorra's hand over my mouth was just as firm and restraining, his other fingers encircled my neck and were pinching my larynx so I couldn't even make a sound, not a whimper or moan, nothing to let Byakuya know it wasn't true. _

_I tried to will the words out of my eyes and instead produced only tears. They ran down my face and soaked my hair in the arrancar's lap. Dammit. The tears blocked my vision and I couldn't see – I couldn't see what Byakuya was doing or what his eyes were saying. I tried to move again, to kick out, to do anything – but the reiatsu seemed to push in on every millimeter of my body, holding me totally still and open for Aizen._

--

"Look how willing he is. The guilt runs from his eyes, Byakuya." I gave a short laugh and leaned forward, running my hand over the redhead's face, gathering tears and then placing the wetness deep within him with two fingers. He was tight, I knew this must be uncomfortable, but no sound was permitted to come from him and no movement allowed from his body.

Finally it was time to start the finale. Silently calling Kyoka Suigetsu, I watched as Renji's eyes slowly glazed over and his resistance against my reiatsu slow and stop. Removing my reiatsu hold on the man I nodded at Ulquiorra; the arrancar let go of his neck, but not his mouth. Byakuya would hear every lovely moan, but not the words that would undoubtedly flow from that orifice. I pushed my fingers in a little more; pressing ever so slightly down towards the floor now and getting a full body shudder from Renji in return. My other hand wrapped around and felt Renji's erection, playing with it until the groans of pleasure coming from within him were vibrating all the way down to my fingers.

"I believe he enjoys this, Byakuya." The noble had stopped struggling now and was simply staring at his lover with blank eyes.

--

_Was it a dream? I was back in Seireitei, in the Kuchiki estate, in Byakuya's bed. Like our first time. It was so quiet here; all I heard was my heart thumping and Byakuya moving on the sheets.  
_

"_Relax, Renji." Those cool fingers glided into me in time with gentle friction to my member. It felt so good. So good. I had been with other men before, but every time with Byakuya was something special – something more. I wanted him, all of him._

"_Now, Taichou. Please." And he slowly pushed in, the stinging forgotten with his fingers manipulating my erection, finding the wetness from my tip and slowly massaging it down the shaft. He usually was slow and steady – but today he seemed to want something different and was thrusting in hard and fast, pounding inside of me. Shit. It felt amazing. I tried to strain my hips back to meet his thrusts, occasionally finding his rhythm, mostly missing, but I hoped that my efforts would urge him on._

--

He had loosened, but without lube it still would not be enough to avoid tearing. I could see the red already running down his legs. And he was moaning in pleasure, my illusion making him writhe against me in a most lascivious manner.

"Byakuya, you appear to have him trained quite well." The noble's face changed from a blank mask then to horror, to betrayal, to anger, to disappointment and then repeated, running through the emotions I am sure he had rarely allowed himself to feel in decades. That spurred my movements more than the flesh gripping my arousal.

I watched Byakuya's breath grow more frantic as his world started to crack again, another lover taken.

--

_He was getting close. I was getting close. It felt like heaven. All I wanted was Byakuya._

"_More. Please more," I begged and felt him stop. I pushed back at him, trying to get him started again, but he held my hips still._

"_Do you love me, Renji?"_

_What? Did he just ask… Why did he ask that? Didn't he know? We had never said anything, but… I always thought he'd know. I'd die for him. I'd live for him. Didn't he know?_

"'_Course I do, Taichou." Saying it was harder than I thought it'd be._

_A thrust. "Do you?" _

"_Yes!" I was too close, everything was too much. Another couple of thrusts and then a stop._

"_Really?" Several more hard thrusts and I came hard against his hand and the sheets._

--

"I love you!" spilled from Renji's mouth in perfect timing to my motion for Ulquiorra to remove his hand from the redhead's face.

Still lazily thrusting in and out I watched Byakuya's shocked eyes and open mouth. Casually, I wiped Renji's seed that was coating my fingers over the dark tattoos on the back in front of me.

"It appears he loves _me_, Byakuya."

And I came as the tears started pouring from the defeated, grey eyes.

* * *

_I know, this has a lot more con than usual - for those who only like the noncon stuff, sorry! This ended up a bit longer than I thought it would be. Ahh well. Reviews and edits are always welcome :)_


End file.
